


Leaking Secrets

by OreoWonderland



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoWonderland/pseuds/OreoWonderland
Summary: Why did he look at her like that? Why did she spare him? Why does he come at night?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Leaking Secrets

Annie remembers when they confronted her about the female titan. Asking Armin when he started looking at her that way. Armin asking her why she didn’t kill him that day. She got lost in thought; it was a beautiful day the wind flowing through her hair, in better circumstances perhaps a picnic? No, not after all the tragedy she caused and the others had caused. Would their have even been enough food for a picnic? The “devils” of the walls were starving because of them. Plus now she couldn’t have it with Armin the person she wanted most to share the experience with. She burst out laughing, even with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin looking at her like that, she was fantasizing about what if’s. And then she lost. Bound in a prison of her own making. Armin still came and spoke to her. Being able to hear was the greatest blessing; because she could her his voice. Something changed, in the quiet of the night she could hear his voice ragged and hoarse moaning out her name, master-bating to her. She wasn’t sure how to feel. Did he really want her or was it the depravity inside him from the war crimes; although she could finally relate to him at last. His sperm leaked off her encasing like the blood of her victims leaked off her hands. He’d clean up and murmur an apology, then leave while their dark secret still hid in the dark.


End file.
